


Грозовое облако

by Mitsunari_Ishida



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drama, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsunari_Ishida/pseuds/Mitsunari_Ishida
Summary: Из подруги превратиться в любовницу легко. А как обратно?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек части  
> Madonna – Secret  
> Garbage – The World is Not Enough  
> Backstreet Boys – I want it that way  
> Three Days Grace – Never Too Late

В кофейне прячутся от дождя четыре подруги и обсуждают прошедший день. Простые девчонки, каждая со своими тараканами и причудами. Любую взять и удивляться, как такой экземпляр живет среди людей, а уж тем более дружит с тремя другими. Такие мысли часто посещают Бэкхён, особенно, когда подруги ударяются в совсем бабские темы, в голове девушки между «застрелите меня» и «уведите меня отсюда» проскальзывает «куда я попала». Не может она назвать себя обычной девушкой, что поделать.  
  
— Онни, у тебя стрижка клевая, познакомь со своим стилистом, — канючит Чанёль, теребя ее за коленку.  
— О да, твои рыжие пакли давно пора обрезать, — беззлобно ржет Чондэ.  
  
Бэкхён сбрасывает руку девушки, чем та пользуется и берет ее ладонь под столом. Чондэ продолжает сравнивать прически девушек, намекая, что у Бэкки тоже уши немного топорщатся, но это не мешает ей носить короткие мужские стрижки. И что белые волосы ей очень идут, а Чанни не помешало бы сменить цвет с ржавого рыжего на более благородный.   
  
Пока Тао доказывает, что в их компании типажи на любой вкус, и Чанёль не надо менять цвет, Бэкхён украдкой поглядывает на рыжую соседку. Ее просто нужно познакомить с расческой. Бэкки поправляет большие очки в толстой черной оправе, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре, а не на Чанни. Тао уж больно активно поддерживает идею идеальной дружбы между совершенно разными людьми, и что для полного счастья им не хватает Сюмы. Бэкхён тянется через стол и лохматит короткую стрижку китаянки. Тао возмущается, что ее укладку потревожили, она же столько сидела в салоне, и смотрится в телефон. Чанёль под столом сжимает руку Бэкки, не давая ей снова нарушить любование Тао собой. А Чондэ ржет, потому что уже должен быть условный рефлекс — избегать рук Бэкхён. Чанни большим пальцем поглаживает ладонь подруги, мешая той нацелиться на чужие волосы. В результате сама получает по голове. Не дело это, творить непонятную фигню, от которой у Бэкки мозги взрываются. У нее и без всяких шпал есть важные дела.  
  
_Всё изменилось с того дня,_  
_Как ты появилась в моей жизни._  
_Ты смогла проникнуть мне в душу,_  
_И я никогда, никогда не отпущу это чувство._  
  
Странные мысли начали посещать Бэкхён после первого совместного девичника. Девушки были в изрядном подпитии, и кто знает, что они намешали в коктейли, пока Бэкки колдовала над музыкой. Чондэ пошлила больше чем обычно, а Тао вообще заявила, что хочет попробовать стать лесбиянкой, вызвав приступ кашля у Чанёль из-за неудачно выпитого алкоголя. Бэкхён не могла остаться в стороне и съязвила, что с ее китайской внешностью — только девок и снимать. Учитывая еще большую любовь к кедам и бомберам, она за свои слова огребла кучу обвинений в том, что она сама по девочкам. Ложь и провокация! Просто не было еще достойного посягнуть на Бэкхён, да и вряд ли кто нашелся по ее душу.  
  
Невинные развлечения в виде настольных (а в их условиях напольных) игр плавно перетекли на диван и заменились фильмом. Чондэ и Тао тут же погрузились в него, хотя на взгляд Бэкки в нем не было ничего особенного. Чанни тут же прилипла, начав нудеть, что ей тоже не нравится. Они беззаботно баловались с едой, кормили друг друга с рук, и Бэкхён успевала комментировать особенно дурацкие моменты фильма. Отвлекшись на очередной спор с Тао по какой-то ерунде, Бэкки почувствовала, как ее личное пространство нарушают. Обнаглевшая Чанёль расположилась на ее плече, будто это самая лучшая подушка на свете. Стряхнуть девушку не удалось, поэтому Бэкхён смирилась с суровой обнимательной действительностью.   
  
Дальше было больше. Почувствовав слабину Бэкки, Чанни незаметно оплела тело девушки своими длинными конечностями, будто лианами. И ни двинуться нормально, ни Чанёль согнать. Бэкхён бы и слова не сказала, хотя, скорее всего, разразилась гневными окриками, что на нее посягнули, да только Чондэ слишком хитро смотрела. С нее бы сталось вернуть лесбийскую тему в комнате, заставив Тао пищать от несправедливости — желающая женской ласки ничего не получает, тогда как противница всех отношений Бэкки зажата в тисках рыжей шпалы. Бэкхён бы забить и забыть, но почему-то не выходит.   
  
Ближе к середине ночи девушки разбрелись по комнатам, а Бэкки так и осталась на диване. Наедине с Чанёль. И хоть диван был двуспальным и места для двух девушек достаточно, Бэкхён все равно жалась к своему краю, опасаясь, что Чанни может развернуться к ней и сгрести в охапку. И придется Бэкки погибать под этой тушей, которую не сдвинуть. Но с другой стороны, хотелось узнать, что будет делать в бессознательном состоянии девушка. Были ли обнимашки спланированным актом, или произошли по наитию.   
  
Только Бэкхён расслабилась и начала проваливаться в глубокий сон, как на нее что-то упало. На проверку оказалось, что это длинная конечность Чанни. Девушка развернулась во сне и положила руку на соседку. Бэкки сбросила ее с себя, но Чанёль вернула обратно. Бэкхён упорная и могла бы побороться за свое место, но то ли спать сильно хотелось, то ли еще что, а намек на объятия оставила.  
  
Утром Бэкки проснулась одна из-за громкого нытья Тао о больной голове. За окном накрапывал дождик, капая также на похмельную голову. Чанёль уже бродила по квартире из угла в угол. Она заразительно улыбнулась и продолжила монотонное занятие, усыпляя обратно Бэкхён. И пусть Чанёль странная, нескладная, тормознутая, но зато очень милая.   
  
Странности продолжились. Через некоторое время Чанёль начала крутиться вокруг Бэкхён с удвоенной силой, постоянно путаясь под ногами.  
  
— Ну что тебе, шпала? — не выдержала Бэкки, когда едва не полетела на асфальт, запутавшись в ногах Чанни.  
— Онни, а давай за руки держаться будем? — вместо извинений попросила девушка.  
  
Бэкхён тогда вывалила на Чанёль поток нотаций про вопросы невпопад, и что так люди не делают. Хотя, эта Чанёль и не человек, а ходячее недоразумение, случайно родившееся девушкой. Но все же в конечном итоге выслушала объяснения, потому что Чанни никогда ничего не говорила просто так.   
  
— Тао меня послала. Она сказала, что я с парнем своим держаться буду, — буркнула Чанёль, отводя взгляд и шаркая балеткой.   
— А Тао зачем просила?  
  
Ответом было невразумительное мычание на тему, что Чанни хотелось человеческого тепла и контакта, а вокруг все буки и бяки.   
  
— Ну иди сюда, я не жадная, — вздохнула Бэкки и протянула руку.  
  
Чанёль с тех пор всегда старалась взять ее за руку. Неловкие касания, хождение за ручку, взгляды украдкой, странная забота друг о друге: все это по отдельности ничего не значило, но вместе составляло странную картину. Бэкхён даже стало казаться, что Чанни вокруг слишком много, хотя раньше такого не случалось. Чанёль постоянно носилась по своим многочисленным делам, успевая хорошо учиться и общаться с парнями, которых подсовывала ей Чондэ. Обычная жизнь обычной девушки, которая пересекалась с Бэкхёновской только на общих занятиях, дружеских встречах и в интернете. Бэкки как-то сетовала, что подруга вечно где-то не с ней, но такой усиленной атаки на свою размеренную жизнь не ожидала. Но даже как-то привыкла, что Чанни с некоторых пор постоянно рядом. Пусть и неуклюжа, да и действия ее не впопад, а иной раз вообще за гранью человеческого понимания, но зато доступна.   
  
_Целого мира мало,_  
_Но это такое прекрасное место, чтобы начать, любовь моя._  
_И если ты достаточно сильна,_  
_Вместе мы сможем разбить весь мир на части, любовь моя._  
_Я чувствую безопасность..._  
_Я чувствую страх..._  
_Я чувствую готовность..._  
_И все еще страх..._  
  
После кафе Чанёль провожает Бэкхён до ее остановки. Со шпалой нужно что-то решать, иначе они так и продолжат смотреть друг на друга. Бэкки, может, кажется, но действия подруги явно не просто всплеск любви к ближнему — Чондэ и Тао не подвергаются атакам нежности.  
  
— Чанни, а что происходит?  
— Что «что происходит»? Мы сидим на остановке, ждем твой автобус.  
— Я про нас. Ты в последнее время очень активная.   
  
Чанёль нервно смотрит куда угодно, но только не на подругу. Бэкхён применяет самый действенный способ, хоть и такой нелюбимый — уставиться в упор и смотреть. Тао вообще хватало на полминуты, а если смотрела Чанни, так вообще пара секунд. Единственное, что Бэкки не учла — Чанёль сама умеет буравить людей взглядом, так что предел ее терпения гораздо больше.  
  
— Ну, э… О! Твоя онни идет, мне пора, — отмазывается девушка и уносится в закат.  
  
Бэкхён чертыхается. Иногда Чанёль ведет себя очень по-детски. Бежит от важных разговоров, как от огня. Поэтому у нее до сих пор не было парня, все время боялась сказать «да» после длительных ухаживаний.  
  
— Быстро же Чанни бегает, — замечает подошедшая Минсок, тряся мокрым зонтиком.  
  
Старшая подруга Бэкхён, не принадлежащая к компании четверки, но такая желанная для Тао, Минсок является образцом мудрости и доброты. По крайней мере, она сама так думает, чем вызывает у Бэкки приступы фейспалма.   
  
— Сюма, ну что мне с ней делать? — обращается к подруге Бэкхён. — Она такая странная в последнее время.   
— Я говорю, она тебя во сне лапала и теперь боится сознаться. Инфа сто процентов, — заявляет девушка, открывая рюкзак и ища в его недрах что-нибудь любопытное для Бэкки.  
  
Бэкхён фыркает. У подруги иногда случается затмение, и она начинает нести чушь на тему сексуального влечения. Обычно это происходит, когда она обновляет свой блог очередной историей, а не просто милой фоточкой.  
  
— Опять ты не о том думаешь, — отмахивается Бэкки.  
— Почему нет? У вас там свой «Секс в большом голоде», в самый раз по сюжету появиться лесбиянке, — отвечает Минсок, отвлекаясь на найденное зеркало.   
— Ну, фу так сравнивать, — морщится младшая.  
— А что? Рыженькая, блондинка и две темненькие. Вы отлично вписываетесь. — Пожимает плечами девушка, рассматривая себя в зеркале.   
— Там же вроде две блондинки, разве нет?   
— Не суть, концепт квартета от этого не меняется.  
— Ха! Нас пятеро, просто Син-Син вернулась на время в Китай. Но скоро уже приедет. Обломайся со своими сравнениями. — Бэкхён озорно показывает язык и шлепает подругу по голове.  
  
Та делает грустный взгляд, будто готова заплакать, но тут же подбирается и опять смотрится в зеркало — не дай бог тушь потекла. Бэкки пользуется моментом и растрепывает ее конфетно-розовые волосы.  
  
— Йа! Поимей уважение к старшим и прекрати так делать. Раздражает, — злится Минсок.  
— Да, из тебя песок так заметно сыпется, что сейчас встану и займу для тебя место в автобусе, — смеется Бэкхён.  
— Вот поэтому Чанёль и избегает серьезного разговора, — ворчит старшая, опережая подругу на подходе к автобусу.   
  
Опять начинается дождь, и Минсок торопит Бэкки поскорее занять места.   
  
_Скажи мне,_  
_Почему же мы страдаем?_  
_Скажи,_  
_Почему мы делаем столько ошибок?_  
_Скажи мне, почему..._  
  
К удивлению Бэкки, Чанёль зовет ее погулять вдвоем. Редкий случай, поэтому Бэкхён вцепляется в предложение мертвой хваткой и тащит подругу проехаться на велосипедах вдоль реки.   
  
Погода выдается пасмурная, от воды идет холод, дует ветер, да еще только что прошел ливень. Девчонки как назло в тонких куртках, не предполагающих сохранение тепла. Вдоволь накатавшись и окончательно замерзнув, они покупают кофе в уличной палатке и садятся на лавочку под деревьями.   
  
Они болтают на отвлеченные темы. Чанёль иногда утыкается в телефон, и это бесит Бэкки. Зачем нужны виртуальные люди, когда рядом сидит совсем не виртуальная Бэкхён. И так почти всегда. Бэкки надоедает постоянно прерываться и ждать, пока Чанни допишет очередное сообщение, и отнимает телефон.  
  
— Что с тобой происходит? — спрашивает Бэкхён, игнорируя уговоры вернуть гаджет. — То тебе некогда, то липнешь ко мне. Это какой-то эксперимент?  
  
Чанёль буравит ее нечитаемым взглядом, но потом сдается и вздыхает. Бэкки терпеливо ждет, пока подруга родит мысль. Мысль рождаться не хотела, да и не из чего было в принципе. Бэкхён уже давно поняла, что мозгов у Чанни отродясь не было.  
  
— Вот, ты знаешь… — начинает, но запинается девушка. Она опять мнется, пытаясь что-то сказать, вызывая у Бэкки желание потыкать ее. — Ну, это как-то неправильно, но кажется я влюбилась в представителя своего пола.  
  
Бэкхён аж выдыхает. Она и не заметила, когда успела задержать дыхание.   
  
— И из-за этой фигни я столько голову ломала? Нашла чем удивить, — фыркает девушка. — Да нормально все. Подумаешь, в девушку влюбилась. На Тао насмотрелась?  
— Я сама. И это не как у нее. Мне кажется, что это настоящее. — Мотает головой Чанёль.  
— И ты боишься отказа, потому что нетрадиционные пары не принимаются обществом, вам нельзя будет открыто встречаться, родители не поймут, а друзья не понятно как отреагируют, — перечисляет Бэкки под активные кивки подруги. — Ну, Тао будет пищать от восторга, а Чондэ просто одобрит, потому что интересный сексуальный опыт. Ты же их знаешь. А вот с твоей девушкой уже сложнее. Какая она?  
— Ну…  
— Только не говори, что необыкновенная, это по твоим глазам и так понятно.  
  
Чанни затыкается. Ожидая ответа, Бэкхён чувствует легкое разочарование. Стала бы Чанёль ломаться, если бы это была их знакомая? Да нет, скорее всего. Бэкки бы первая узнала. И если бы вдруг это оказалась сама Бэкхён, Чанни как-нибудь намекнула. Бэкки приходится признать, что хочет оказаться той девушкой, что нравится Чанёль. Осознание расстраивает, потому что шансов на такой исход мало. Бэкхён привыкла быть реалисткой.  
  
— Мне кажется, она поймет, — оживает Чанни.  
  
Бэкки хлопает на такой ответ. Надо же, сама родила годную мысль.   
  
Чанёль резко разворачивается, чтобы прямо сидеть перед Бэкхён. Она хватает подругу за руки и тараторит:  
  
— Тымненравишьсядавайвстречаться.  
  
Бэкки хватает только на то, чтобы воскликнуть «Э» и зависнуть. Чанни как обычно ничего не может сделать нормально. Сначала задалбливает вниманием, потом невнятно признается. Не девушка, а недоразумение. И кто из них двоих смотрит дорамы, кто должен знать, как надо правильно признаваться? Явно не Бэкхён.   
  
— Я тебя поздравляю, ты сломала мне мозг окончательно. — На эти слова Чанёль поникает, ожидая отказ. — Я только этим могу объяснить тот факт, что согласна.  
  
Чанёль глупо хлопает глазами, а потом бросается с объятьями. С ней про личное пространство придется забыть.  
  
Они неловко сталкиваются губами, но Чанни исправляется, нежно присасываясь к Бэкхён. Глубокий, искренний и немного смущенный поцелуй влюбленной дурочки и не менее влюбленной в жопу ужаленной идиотки. И Бэкки явно не заслуживает звания идиотки.   
  
_Может быть, мы всё изменим,_  
_Потому что ещё не поздно,_  
_Никогда не поздно..._  
_Никто никогда не увидит_  
_Эту сторону в отражении._  
_А если что-то не так,_  
_(Кто бы мог подумать?)_  
_Я не оставлю_  
_Всё, что мне принадлежит,_  
_Чтобы ты почувствовала,_  
_Что еще не поздно,_  
_Никогда не поздно..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Саундтрек  
> Christina Aguilera – Hurt  
> Three Days Grace – Over and Over  
> Laurent Christy – The Colour Of The Night  
> Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You

Телефон разрывается от приходящих в Line сообщений. Бэкхён продолжает рубиться в Fallout, прекрасно зная, что Сюма может и подождать. Сохранившись, девушка читает поток мыслей подруги. В основном не самого цензурного содержания. Свозь десяток сообщений от Минсок пробивается одно единственное «Я заболела» от Чанни. Бэкки хватает несколько минут, чтобы выяснить подробности и уже бежать в аптеку.   
  
Нерадивая шпала умудрилась простыть летом. В кои-то веки светит солнце, а девушка лежит под двумя одеялами. Бэкхён не может не ругаться на недальновидность Чанёль. Теперь они не смогут гулять, пока температура не пройдет, а это как минимум дней пять.   
  
Чанни глупо улыбается на ворчание девушки. Бэкки вскоре успокаивается и рассказывает, что ей писала Син-Син. Чанёль хрипло смеется и все порывается побыть хорошей хозяйкой, но ее прочно держат в кровати.   
  
Несмотря на летний отдых, Бэкхён почти не видела девушку. Радовали только большая переписка в сети и селки от Чанни. Бэкки злится, но что взять с Чанни. Не прикажешь же сидеть на поводке и ходить хвостиком. Бэкхён так не может, да и Чанёль будет возмущаться, что ей не дают личного времени. Уже пробовали. Самое грустное было то, что Чанни была везде, но только не рядом. Даже когда они гуляли вместе. Да и по сути после признания девушки ничего не изменилось, даже повышенное внимание сошло на нет.  
  
Теперь Бэкхён пользуется сомнительной возможностью вылечить больного человека, только бы увидеть Чанёль в живую. В итоге Бэкки старается запихнуть в девушку все лекарства.   
  
— Да не надо мне, — сопротивляется Чанёль. — Я сама могу поправиться.  
— Но надо лекарство выпить. Иначе будут осложнения, или что похуже, — настаивает Бэкхён.  
— Ты мое лучшее лекарство, — улыбается Чанни.  
  
За что и получает по голове. Начинается шуточная потасовка, в которой Бэкки оказывается победительницей. Она наваливается на Чанёль и сквозь одеяло щекочет ее. Чанни извивается как может и визжит во все охрипшее горло. Бэкхён утягивают под одеяло, пытаясь применить ответные меры, да только все тщетно.  
  
Заканчивается все тем, что Бэкки остается ночевать, а утром вылетает от больной на всех порах, пытаясь скрыть пылающее лицо под кепкой.  
  
_Бывает, я разрываюсь на части, но я не признаюсь_  
_Иногда мне хочется просто спрятаться, потому что мне не хватает тебя_  
  
Сгущавшиеся за окном тучи яростно пытаются доказать, что рано люди образовались солнцу. Сайты с погодой вовсю трубят о проливных дождях. Бэкхён только и остается, что сидеть дома и ждать просветления. Хотя смысла нет никакого.   
  
Чанёль, выздоровев, сматывается с Тао по каким-то делам, о которых они договаривались. Узнав о долгосрочной поездке от китаянки, Бэкхён рвет и мечет. У себя в комнате. Чанни она отправляет короткое пожелание хорошо повеселиться. В ответ приходит куча радостных смайликов и ни слова извинения, что они опять не видят друг друга.  
  
Бэкки бездумно бродит по сети, когда ей начинает писать Чанёль. Краткие отчеты в течение дня обычно игнорируются. Но это про возвращение в Сеул.  
  
****

**Happiness Delight**

****  


Прочитано 19:27 Не хочешь в среду в гости тогда? А то давно не виделись

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Э, нет, я с Чондэ договаривалась еще до поездки. Потом можно будет 19:29  


Прочитано 19:29 То есть как? С ними ты договариваешься заранее, а со мной не можешь?

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Ну, с тобой я тогда, когда у меня есть свободное время 19:30  


Прочитано 19:30 Никогда в общем.

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Нет, ты не права. Мы постоянно переписываемся, точнее я тебе пишу, а ты либо молчишь, либо отвечаешь односложно. Так что я всегда с тобой 19:34  


Прочитано 19:35 А личное общение как же? Когда мы в последний раз гуляли? Ты можешь вспомнить? Вот и я не могу. Знаешь, как меня достало, что ты не находишь время на свою девушку, тогда как миллион друзей видятся с тобой постоянно. Когда ты еще просто со мной дружила, я терпела, но тебе не кажется, что девушке надо уделять больше внимания?

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Но я тоже должна иметь немного личного времени! А то получается, что для себя не могу пожить. 19:37  


Прочитано 19:38 Нельзя не бегать по странным делам, а? У тебя этого личного времени завались, что ты там делаешь? В интернете сидишь и общаешься с теми же людьми, к которым бегала. Я думала, что все изменится, мне не придется перехватывать тебя по пути из твоего кружка фотографов в студию рукоделия, но нет, меня игнорируют чуть ли не больше, чем обычно, а прикрываются отсутствием времени. Да гори в аду твое расписание, неужели так трудно один раз уйти вовремя, чтобы провести вечер со мной? Я не прошу даже сматываться с занятий раньше времени, даже не заикаюсь про пропустить. Хотя кто мне плачется о хреновой организаций? Кто? Не ты ли?

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Слушай, я хожу на занятия, общаюсь с людьми, потому что мне это поможет в будущем. Хорошие знакомства полезно заводить. А после общения с людьми я выжата как лимон, и мне абсолютно плевать в такие моменты, кто и что меня хочет. Так что, извини, что я не показываю тебе свою уродскую сторону, потому что мне дорого наше общение, я не хочу тебя терять. 19:45  


Прочитано 19:45 Как-то не заметно, что ты хочешь продолжать общаться.

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Я хочу! Я очень хочу! Просто сейчас такой график дурацкий. Давай в субботу встретимся? У меня как раз учитель в студии заболел, занятия не будет. 19:57  


Прочитано 19:57 Обойдусь. Занимайся собой, люби людей, а меня не трогай.

  
  
Happiness Delight  
Ну Бэкки! Я нашла время, мы можем встретиться. Ты ведь этого хотела? 19:57  


Прочитано 19:57 А если бы я не написала тебе, ты бы позвала меня гулять в субботу?

  
  
На часах уже около девяти, а ответ от Чанни запаздывает. Бэкхён не хочет думать, что там Чанёль пытается сочинить. Бэкки уже ничего не хочет.  
  
_Не могу выбросить из головы так много мыслей.  
Я пытался жить без тебя и чувствовал себя мертвым,  
Я знаю, что для меня лучше,  
Но вместо этого хочу тебя....  
И буду тратить на это все свое время..._  
  
Минсок вытаскивает Бэкхён гулять чуть ли не каждый день. Бэкки даже не спрашивает причины активности, ей самой нравится находиться вне зоны действия домашнего вай-фая. Так можно легко игнорировать пытающуюся помириться Чанёль.   
  
А молчать становится все сложнее. Бэкхён случайно узнает от Чондэ, что в ту злополучную среду Чанёль встречалась не с подругой, а с парнем, которого Чондэ с ней свела. Спрашивается, зачем ей какие-то мужчины, если она влюблена в девушку? Бэкхён не знает ответ на этот вопрос, но жгучая обида, что ее продинамили ради чего-то совсем авантюрного, не дает рационально мыслить.   
  
Пусть Бэкки не открывает сообщения, но уведомления-то содержат первые строчки письма, так что общую суть попыток Чанни она улавливает. Каким-то образом про инцидент узнает Тао, а за ней и Чондэ. Видимо, Чанёль нажаловалась. Ответить подругам Бэкхён тоже не может — они не знают про отношения девушек, поэтому объяснить ситуацию очень сложно. Даже Син-Син спрашивает, все ли у них в порядке.   
  
Минсок провожает Бэкхён до дома. Они обе предвкушают долгий разговор перед тем, как распрощаться до выхода в сеть, но ритуальное прощание срывается. Около подъезда стоит Чанёль и нажимает кнопки домофона.  
  
— Я так понимаю, что мне пора домой, — говорит Минсок.  
— Давай мы пройдем мимо, будто не замечаем, и ты у меня немного посидишь, — малодушно просит Бэкхён.  
— Поздно, тебя заметили. — Чанёль и вправду видит их и радостная несется к Бэкки. — Удачи разобраться, и помни, что я предупреждала и советовала бросить ее сразу.  
  
Минсок кивает Чанни и тут же уходит. Чанёль нападает с объятиями, будто ничего не произошло.  
  
— Я так волновалась, боялась, что с тобой что-то случилось, — воет девушка, как будто произошел конец света.  
— С чего ты так решила?  
— Ну, ты не отвечала!  
  
Бэкхён фыркает. Она приглашает девушку домой, чтобы не разговаривать на улице — вечереет, а выяснение отношений представляется долгим занятием.  
  
Чайник не электрический, нужно ставить на плиту. Бэкки достает вазочку с печеньем для себя, а Чанёль не предлагает. Та молчит, видимо догадывается, что Бэкхён не рада ее видеть.  
  
— Ну прости, я теперь всегда с тобой первой буду договариваться. — Мнется на пороге кухни Чанни.  
— А есть ли смысл тебе верить? — спрашивает Бэкки, глядя в окно. Небо стремительно темнеет, уже не из-за вечера, а набежавших туч.   
  
Языки пламени тихо лижут ещё холодный чайник.  
  
— Я тебе никогда не врала! — оскорбляется Чанёль, смело заходя в комнату. — Я рассказываю тебе все, какие ко мне могут быть претензии?  
  
По стеклу сползают первые капли. Опять дождь. Бэкхён думает, успела ли Сюма добраться домой. Чайник начинает чуть-чуть побулькивать.  
  
— Как погуляла с Чондэ?  
— Если ты злишься из-за этого, то я уже говорила, что договаривалась заранее, — опять объясняет Чанни.  
  
Барабанная дробь дождя за окном заметно заглушает перестукивание чайника.   
  
— Ты ведь не с Чондэ гуляла.  
— С чего ты взяла? — удивляется Чанёль.  
— А хотя бы с того, что она селку выкладывала с очередным ухажером. И я уточняла у нее, ты была с парнем, которого нашла для тебя наша «хочу попробовать все до свадьбы», — отстранённо говорит Бэкки и поворачивается к девушке.  
  
Где-то за окном гремит далекий гром, вода громко булькает.  
  
Чанни отводит взгляд, выдавая себя с головой.   
  
— Зачем ты это сделала? Зачем ты вела переписку с парнем и ходила на свидания? — Бэкхён говорит севшим голосом. — Зачем ты мне признавалась, если потом поняла, что обычной ориентации? Побоялась осознать ошибку? А сейчас не хочешь это сделать?! А?! Я все это время думала, почему эта чертова взаимность никак не окупается, а, оказывается, тебе это не нужно!  
  
Чайник свистит, окончательно закипев. Бэкхён снимает его с огня и заваривает чай. Только себе.  
  
— Э, я не знаю, что ответить, — бормочет Чанёль.  
— А я не хочу ничего слышать. Ты уже показала себя — лгунья. Можешь смело валить к тому мужику.  
— Бэкки, прости! — воет Чанни. — Ты мне правда не как подруга нравилась, просто это прошло. Я испугалась сказать, что у меня пропали чувства, потому что не хотела прекращать общение. А ты бы обязательно порвала со мной все связи, скажи я все как есть.   
— Но ты мне соврала! — срывается на крик Бэкхён.  
  
В окне вспыхивает молния. Буквально через секунду дом сотрясает гром.  
  
— Я не хотела, так получилось, — тушуется Чанёль. — И потом, все это приходящее, а о жизни думать тоже надо. О будущей семье, муже, детях. Тебе бы тоже не помешало.  
  
Бэкхён не выливает на нее чашку с чаем только потому, что он горячий и его жалко. А еще потом бы пришлось отмывать полы.  
  
— Вовремя ты про это вспомнила, — цедит сквозь зубы Бэкки. — Выметайся и не смей больше появляться передо мной.   
  
Чанёль пугается и поспешно уходит.   
  
Бэкхён забывает про чай и идет в ванную. Включить горячую воду и посидеть в уголочке просто необходимо во время холодной погоды.  
  
_Я лишь хочу быть рядом,  
Навеки быть с тобой.  
Я жду тебя, ищу во тьме твой свет,  
Но ты скрылась там, где темной ночи цвет.  
Скажи же мне хоть что-нибудь в ответ… _  
  
Син-Син возвращается из Китая. По этому случаю девчонки устраивают общую встречу. Бэкхён бы предпочла общение один на один, но отказать крошке Син невозможно.   
  
Но там обязательно будет Чанёль. С ней Бэкки не общается давно. Подруги помирить пытались, но, не зная предыстории, нарвались на агрессивную Бэкхён. Она и не пыталась что-то объяснять, поэтому они ее и не жалеют, отдавая лавры жертвы Чанни. Как обычно. Бэкки из-за этого бесится еще больше, но расписываться перед всеми в своей глупости, что смогла влюбиться в предательницу-шпалу, не собирается. Разве только Сюме поныть о несправедливости жизни.  
  
Зная, что рано или поздно с Чанёль столкнуться придется, Бэкхён тащит в кафе Минсок в качестве моральной поддержки. С самого утра Бэкки ничего не ест из-за нервов, а уже перед самой встречей чувствует адский голод. Чертовы проказы желудка. Поесть она не успевает, а опаздывать не в ее правилах. Пусть остальные приходят поздно и получают порцию взглядов, полных ненависти.   
  
Минсок старается болтать и шутить, пока они направляются к месту встречи. Бэкхён сама не может ничего внятного сказать, но даже «я тебе говорила» сейчас лучше, чем молчание. Они приходят чуть раньше и самые первые. Бэкки немного расслабляется и позволяет себе ответить на пару шуток о лесбийских отношениях. Сюма как обычно несмешно шутит.   
  
Первая приходит виновница встречи, Син-Син. Бэкхён радуется абсолютно искренне, они давно уже не виделись. Девушки успевают поболтать о самом важном, пока не приходит Чанёль. Перед крошкой Син изображать непримиримую обиду Бэкки не может, но и заставить себя общаться с неприятным человеком тоже. Она с трудом коротко кивает Чанни, но тут же замолкает. Син-Син с Чанёль заводят разговор как бы на троих, но Бэкхён просто молчит и молится, чтобы остальные пришли быстрее. Сюма, не участвующая в радостном воссоединении, ибо воссоединяться не с кем — с Син они только познакомились — отвлекает подругу интернетом. Пока что обстановка позволяет, а потом отщепление двоих из компании станет заметным и попросту неприличным. Но молчание Бэкки становится подозрительным, ведь на реплики Син-Син она еще отвечает, а Чанёль игнорирует напрочь, делая вид, что Сюма важнее. К счастью, появляется Тао, сметает всех в объятиях, душит Минсок на радостях больше, чем виновницу торжества, и начинается нормальный девичий разговор. Один из тех, что Бэкки пропускает. Чондэ опаздывает на полчаса, оправдываясь затянувшимся свиданием. И с места в карьер спрашивает у Чанёль, как у той дела с парнем. Чанни с трудом переводит тему, косясь на Бэкхён. Уж Бэкки умеет метать молнии.   
  
Вскоре все нормализуется и разговоры продолжаются. Бэкхён никто не трогает, у нее все хорошо.   
  
— Бэкки, а хочешь, я тебе пирожное куплю? — неожиданно спрашивает Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён с опаской смотрит на протянутое меню, ожидая увидеть рядом с ценой яд и его концентрацию.  
  
— Я не голодна.  
  
Хорошо еще голодные трели желудка немного усмирились за счет какао со взбитыми сливками и скрываются гулом кафе. Минсок под боком вздыхает и пихает начатую тарелку.  
  
— Доешь, а. Я забыла, что села на диету, — специально громко говорит та.  
  
Магическое слово «диета» сбивает всех с начатой темы и разговор переходит на правильное питание. Бэкки тоже спрашивают, на что та немного резко отвечает полной незаинтересованностью. Тао кидает обидку, что Бэкхён похудела, а делиться секретом не хочет. Сюма тоже кидает обидку, чтобы оборвать начавшееся бешенство Бэкки. Син-Син причитает об общей бледности девушки, вызывая у той лишь зубной скрежет и желание свалить подальше от такого рода разговоров.   
  
В такие моменты Бэкхен гадает, надолго ли хватит ее друзей, как скоро им надоест смотреть на ее безучастное лицо, и они наконец-то перестанут звать ее на общие посиделки. А пока... Пока Бэкхен отводит взгляд в сторону и старается не прислушиваться к разговорам девушек.  
  
_Я ненавижу каждую частицу тебя,_  
_Так почему же я люблю тебя?.._


End file.
